443d Troop Carrier Group
The 443d Troop Carrier Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with 443d Airlift Wing, being inactivated at Donaldson Air Force Base, South Carolina on 8 January 1953. Formed during World War II, the group deployed to the China-Burma-India Theater of Operations in 1944 and using C-47's and sometimes gliders to transport Allied troops, evacuate wounded personnel, and haul supplies and material, including gasoline, oil, signal and engineering equipment, medicine rations, and ammunition. The Group's missions were concerned primarily with support for Allied forces that were driving southward through Burma, but the 443d also made flights to China. It moved to China in Aug. 1945 and received a Distinguished Unit Citation for transporting men from Chihkiang to Nanking in September. 1945. History : For additional history and lineage, see 443d Airlift Wing World War II The 443d Troop Carrier Group was established on 25 May 1943 and activated on 1 October as a Troop Carrier unit, being equipped with the C-47/C-53 Skytrain at Sedalia AAF, Missouri. Once training was completed the group transferred to Tenth Air Force in India, in February 1944 in the China Burma India Theater. When the 443d arrived in India Combat Cargo Groups were being organized, and the group's personnel and aircraft were assigned to the 1st Combat Cargo Group. New squadrons were assigned and the group used C-47's and sometimes gliders to transport Allied troops, evacuate wounded personnel, and haul supplies and materiel, including gasoline, oil, signal and engineering equipment, medicine, rations, and ammunition. The group's missions were concerned primarily with support for Allied forces that were driving southward through Burma but the 443rd also made many flights to China. When General Joseph Stilwell was ready to begin the retaking of Burma, his forces were to fight across the northern Burmese mountains to the village of Naga. From there they would head down the Hukawng Valley toward the Japanese stronghold at Mogaung, then they would head to Myitkyina. At the same time Generalissimo Chiang Kai-Shek, would attack Burma from China's western mountainous border. British General Orde Wingate and his "Chindits" were ready to begin their push into Burma with a goal of establishing permanent areas of occupation behind Japanese lines. British General William Slim was to bring his troops from Arakan, India into Burma. The final objective of this three pronged attack was the town Myitkyina. All these operations were to be largely supplied by air-support provided by the 443d and the 177th wing of the Royal Air Force. It was reassigned to Fourteenth Air Force in January and moved to China in August 1945, and received a Distinguished Unit Citation for transporting a Chinese army of more than 30,000 men from Chihkiang to Nanking in September 1945. Returned to the US in December and inactivated on 26 December 1945. Cold War Trained as a Reserve troop carrier unit under supervision of the 2596th Air Force Reserve Training Center, June 1949 – April 1951. The 443d was brought to active duty at Donaldson AFB, South Carolina on 9 August 1951 as a training wing by Tactical Air Command. For almost two years, the 443d participated in tactical exercises in operations, training troop carrier aircrews using C-46 Commandos for assignment to the Far East and worked closely with other troop carrier groups to test and evaluate new troop carrier doctrine and procedures. With the end of the Korean War, the 443d was inactivated on 8 June 1953. Lineage * Constituted as 443rd Troop Carrier Group on 25 May 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 : Inactivated on 26 December 1945 * Redesignated: 443d Troop Carrier Group (Medium) and allotted to the reserve : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949. : Ordered to active service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 February 1953 Assignments * Second Air Force, 1 October 1943 * Tenth Air Force, 15 February 1944 * Fourteenth Air Force, 28 August – 30 November 1945 * Army Service Forces, 23–26 December 1948 * 443d Troop Carrier Wing, 27 June 1949 – 1 February 1953 Components * 1st Troop Carrier Squadron, 6 March 1944 – 18 December 1945 * 2d Troop Carrier Squadron, 6 March 1944 – 18 December 1945 * 11th Combat Cargo Squadron, 16 June – 12 August 1944 (Attached) * 27th Troop Carrier Squadron, 6 March 1944 – 27 December 1945 * 309th Troop Carrier Squadron, 1 October 1943 – 15 February 1944; 27 June 1949 – 1 February 1953 * 310th Troop Carrier Squadron, 1 October 1943 – 15 February 1944; 27 June 1949 – 1 February 1953 * 315th Troop Carrier Squadron, 6 March 1944 – 27 December 1945 * 322d Troop Carrier Squadron, 4 September – 1 December 1945 (Attached) * 343d Troop Carrier Squadron, 27 June 1949 – 1 February 1953 * 344th Troop Carrier Squadron, 27 June 1949 – 8 August 1951 Stations * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 1 October 1943 * Alliance Army Air Field, Nebraska, 19 January 1944 * Sylhet Airfield, India, 15 February 1944 * Sookerating Airfield, India, 6 June 1944 * Dinjan Airfield, India, 9 July 1944 * Ledo Airfield, India, 8 October 1944 * Dinjan Airfield, India, 11 May 1945 * Chihkiang Airfield, China, 28 August 1945 * Hankow Airfield, China, 25 September – 30 November 1945 * Camp Anza, California, 23–26 December 1945 * Hensley Field, Texas, 27 June 1949 * Donaldson AFB, South Carolina, 9 August 1951 – 1 February 1953 Aircraft * Douglas C-47/C-53 Skytrain, 1943–1945 * C-46 Commando, 1949–1952 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1952–1953 References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1953 Category:Troop carrier groups of the United States Army Air Forces